Whole blood is a suspension of particles comprising red blood cells, various types of white blood cells, and platelets, all suspended in plasma. Each component has a therapeutic value and, after collection, units of whole blood are usually separated into individual components. The most common method of separation is to place the unit (container) of whole blood and any associated satellite bags into a receptacle of a centrifuge and spin the centrifuge to separate the blood components into layers. The container (with satellite bags attached) is then removed and introduced into an expresser whereby the separated layers are expressed into the appropriate satellite containers. Fluid transfer often requires the manual opening and closing (e.g., clamping) of different fluid flow paths. This method of removing the container and manually expressing the separated layers to the appropriate satellite containers is both time consuming and labor intensive. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and apparatus that eliminates or, at least, simplifies the manual post collection separation and fluid transfer steps. It would also be desireable to perform such separation and fluid transfer steps on multiple units of blood or biological fluid simultaneously.